


Alcohol In The Cut

by Lunardeityastrid



Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batlantern - Freeform, Bruce is a workaholic, Doctor/Nurse AU, Dr.Wayne, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, and, hal/bruce, he kinda gets one, well depends on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Bruce was just about to scrub in for surgery when he felt eyes burning a hole in him from the other side of the nurse’s station. He took one look at Hal, no regret, and no time to deal with this scenario.“You could have called. I waited.” Hal said. He tried to bury the anger, the disappointment in his voice. He was holding back on ripping Bruce to shreds in front of his co-workers.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859779
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I use fuck quite a bit in this one.

After an hour passed, Hal paid for the few rounds of beer he drank while sitting alone in the fancy restaurant that had not been his idea. To say he felt out of place ordering draft beer to a French waiter, was an understatement. Slightly buzzed and pissed off, he drove to Gotham General. There was no doubt the man who stood him up could be found in the halls. 

Bruce was just about to scrub in for surgery when he felt eyes burning a hole in him from the other side of the nurse’s station. He took one look at Hal, no regret, and no time to deal with this scenario. 

“You could have called. I waited.” Hal said. He tried to bury the anger, the disappointment in his voice. He was holding back on ripping Bruce to shreds in front of his co-workers. 

“Hal.” There was a tone Bruce took when he said his name. Something that tugged at Hal’s heart. Maybe exhaustion.”Can’t this wait? I’ve got an emergency surgery.” 

“Tonight was your night off.” 

“I know. I stopped by to take a look at a few files before I came to dinner.” 

Hal bit the inside of his cheek as he crossed his arms over his chest One intrusive thought crossed his mind and Hal wasn’t hesitant to say it.”You love this job. Sometimes, I think you love it more than me.” 

Bruce frowned and reached over the counter. Hal stepped back. 

“You’ve got a patient to take care of.” 

“Hold on, Hal.”

“So now you can spare some time because I’m upset? Un-fucking believable.” Hal dropped his eyes to his combat boots, shaking his head at his outburst, and looked back to Bruce. Sadness lingering in his eyes.” I hope your patient makes it.”

Hal walked away before Bruce could say anything. However, Bruce took in a deep breath and headed for the operating room. 

Hal didn’t feel selfish. There were other surgeons, other doctors in Gotham General. Bruce wasn’t the only fucking one but sometimes his ego made him think he was. 

This wasn’t the first time Hal had been stood up. It became a common occurrence after Hal told Bruce; _It’s alright you're late for dinner. We both save lives for a living. _Hal blamed himself for giving Bruce an excuse the first time around. This- tonight- wasn’t any old sit-and-talk date. Hal had something serious to discuss with Bruce. He rather do it face to face than on one of Bruce’s thirty-minute breaks. It couldn't wait. It was just as time-sensitive as a patient in need of a transplant.__

__Being stood-up carved a massive cut in Hal’s chest widening the cut that was already there. The heart-wrenching decision Hal was close to making added a stinging splash of alcohol, reminding him in surges._ _

__Maybe it was for the best, Hal thought as he stared at his old Air Force dress blues. They had been pressed, hanging as stiff as a board on the back of his bedroom door. Hal ran his finger over the silver wings. How was he supposed to tell Bruce he might just be going back on active duty?_ _

__The idea tugged at him and shackled itself around his ankles when Hal went back home for the weekend, about two months ago. He loved what he and John did, but it wasn’t an F-16. It wasn’t the fast flybys or nauseating G-force. Hal remembered the sensation as he lifted the life-flight helicopter in the air. He missed it._ _

__And this, life-flight, had given him an unyielding case of burnout. Hal lagged around in the hours before work trying to convince himself that there was good in what he did. But the constant balance hanging between life and death, his patient relying on him, became a burden to bear. Seeing the worst of the worse and feeling helpless, reminded him how cold the world was. It reminded him of how he couldn’t do anything when his father crashed or when his mother finally succumbed to cancer. Sure, he would save others but he would never save his parents._ _

__For a little while, he thought Bruce was a pleasant distraction, a little bit of warmth in the world._ _

__\--_ _

__With slow and meticulous hands, Bruce’s critical surgery drove late into the night._ _

__As he sat at the nurse’s station, updating his patient’s files and new dietary plan, his mind drifted and his eyes began to sting from the bright computer screen. He thought of Hal, of the conversation- or rather lack thereof._ _

__There was no denying that Bruce put his patients first even on his nights off. He often put his patients ahead of himself. He felt that was what made him the best surgeon he could be. He had noticed how odd Hal had been when he dropped off critical patients. Those brown eyes seemed to have lost their light and his smile was almost empty. The idea of their date was to destress, to place both their strenuous jobs on the back burner, and just be Hal and Bruce, Bruce and Hal. Not Flight Nurse Jordan or Dr. Wayne._ _

__Bruce rubbed his chin, checking his watch. Hal was probably asleep. There was no need to go by his place and wake him. Besides, Bruce could feel the sandman creeping upon him and he figured he could get up early and swing by Hal’s apartment._ _

__He grabbed his lab coat off the back of his chair and powered down the station’s computer. The sound of his leather shoes echoing down the vacant, lifeless hall._ _

__In the morning after Bruce woke from his slumber, he shot Hal a text instead hoping to meet up for coffee. Maybe he could make up for last night._ _

__Hal never answered._ _

__Bruce knew he had really upset Hal this time and rightfully so. It was his night off, the night he so specifically requested off to spend time with Hal. He got dressed trying to figure out what to say, how to apologize as he drove over to Hal’s apartment._ _

__Bruce knocked. He waited. And waited._ _

__Finally, after excessive knocking, Hal came to the door. Bruce expected him to be sleepy-eyed, his brown hair tousled from sleep, and still in his pajamas. Instead, Hal was dressed in his Air Force dress blues, captain’s hat tucked to his side. Hal had just been ignoring Bruce._ _

__“Where are you going?” Was the first thing out of Bruce’s mouth, his brows furrowed in confusion._ _

__“If you would have showed up last night, we could have talked about it.”_ _

__Hal was about to come out and close the door behind him. Bruce shook his head, letting himself inside.”We still can. So I missed dinner, you don’t have to go off and do this. I mean, I know you’re mad Hal but isn’t this a bit much?”_ _

__“This has nothing to do with you. Much like the choices you make regarding your career have nothing to do with me.” Hal hung his cap on his coat rack by the door, as he followed Bruce back into his apartment._ _

__“Hal, don’t start with that! Last night was an emergency. I couldn’t leave my patient; I took an oath.”_ _

__“You weren’t even supposed to be there! You were off! I don’t think you get it, Bruce. I clear my schedule to be stood up by you every time.” Hal was yelling. Surely loud enough to wake his neighbors. He inhaled deeply, running his hands over his uniform.”I don’t mean to yell. In the last few weeks, I’ve felt alone, isolated in my own world. And yeah, I know I had you to talk to or John. But Bruce, I tried to talk to you. I tried; it was always about your patients or work. John-” Hal sighed as he sat on the back of his leatherette sofa.” he’s been my friend for ages. He told me I should jump at this career change. He said I belonged in the cockpit.”_ _

__Bruce waited silently. Had he known, he would have gone back in time and called in another surgeon. Last night might have been his only chance, only chance to make this hurt less._ _

__“Last night,” Hal bit his lip.”I realized you would choose practicing medicine over me. I need to do the same. I need to do what’s best for me and my mentality.”_ _

__Bruce couldn’t argue that and he didn’t think he could lie by telling Hal he would pick him over his job, _his patients. _That wasn’t a lie Hal deserved. Bruce should have considered the commitment a relationship needed from him in the beginning.”Would you be flying fighters again?”___ _

____“No. I’d...I’d be training young pilots. It’s an instructor’s position.”_ _ _ _

____Bruce slid his hands into his pockets. He knew an instructor’s position gave Hal the weekends and regular hours. It seemed like a positive thing but Bruce could feel it wasn’t.”I’m sure you’d be good at it._ _ _ _

____They stood in silence, the ticking of Bruce’s watch filling the space like a telltale heartbeat. There was so much to say and no way to say it. Bruce couldn’t tell Hal to not go, to wait around. Waiting was all Hal did and he had an entire life to live. And Bruce, well, he didn’t want to make promises he had trouble keeping._ _ _ _

____“Hal. I know my actions have said otherwise but I do love you. I work too much, that’s obvious and I can’t promise to stop working like a madman but-” Bruce took a step towards him, his hand cupping Hal’s face. Hal gave into his touch.”I can try.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe...maybe you shouldn’t this time. Maybe I need some time, okay? Like I said this choice I’m making isn’t solely about you.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, Hal.” Bruce wrapped his arms around Hal. Hal rested his head on his chest, the thud of his heart beating in Hal’s ear.”I just wish I could make you stay.”_ _ _ _

____Hal let the tears fall down his face unable to say anything._ _ _ _


	2. 2

It was Patriot day weekend and it seemed that every fighter jet in Gotham took to the skies.Each one that roared past Gotham General rattling the building, made Bruce think of Hal. A man who was in love with the sky and could never stay grounded. Sometimes, Bruce wondered if Hal loved him like he loved flying. 

The first week Hal flew out to Coast City, California, they tried to talk over the phone. Hal told Bruce how he was stationed out at Fort Maxwell and that he had an easy time adjusting. He talked briefly about his students. It almost seemed like their last conversation was just ashes in the wind. However, the beeping of hospital equipment and buzzing of jets made it impossible, made them realize that trying was going to lead to failure. 

The next week the two of them had one short-lived phone call. Hal was the one who had to end it, something about a training exercise. On the bright side, Bruce tried to consider, Hal was happy. He could hear it in Hal’s voice over the line, imagine the smile that came to his face when flying. Bruce wanted to rejoice in that but had he been more attentive, it might have not happened the way it did, that maybe they wouldn’t have to tiptoe around the elephant in the room. Though, Hal seemed to have completely pushed it aside. 

Bruce had been spacey, moving autonomously. He was less of himself than he had been when Hal was there. Any free moment he had, Hal was on his mind. Bruce knew what he wanted to do about the entire situation and he knew he could do it. But something was stopping him. His ego, the love for his job, and mostly the fear of Hal shutting him out once again. 

If it could fix things- regardless of the risk-, it was worth a shot. 

“I think I’m flying out to Coast City,” Bruce told Alfred as he pushed the pasta around on his plate. He had just gotten home an hour or so ago. 

“Oh? Another medical conference?” 

“No. Actually-” Bruce sat back in his chair, making eye contact with the older man.”I want to fix things with Hal, and if I can’t fix it, I just want to see him. You know, it’s funny, I always...knew Hal was here and I took advantage of that. I thought he would always be here. Now that he’s 3,000 miles away, It-It just...I don’t know.”

“Master, Bruce.” Alfred sighed as he stood, taking his plate in one hand. He could see the hard expression on Bruce’s face. What Alfred wanted to say, would not have helped him.”I’m sure Hal will be greatly surprised to see you.” He placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder in a reassuring grip. Bruce nodded as he smiled faintly. 

He had told Alfred everything. Alfred was, in fact, his greatest confidant. He, at first, gave Bruce a scolding about his incurable workaholism but then he told him, Hal was not solely here for Bruce. Hal had his own complex emotions that Bruce did nothing but add to. The best thing he could do was leave Hal alone. If Hal decided to fall back in Bruce’s arms, it had to be his decision and his decision alone. 

Bruce agreed. But the separation was killing him and all his thoughts were eating at him. 

Sitting in the airport nearly drove Bruce mad. He switched his phone off in preparation for his six-hour flight. Bruce considered that six hours wasn’t bad. If things went better than he imagined, he could see himself flying out every now and then. If Hal wanted that. He hadn’t talked to Hal before his off-the-rails idea. It was meant to be a surprise. 

For once work wasn’t on his mind, he was only thinking about if he would hug Hal or maintain his distance or if Hal would be angry or shocked. All the ifs ran through his mind, not aiding in easing his nerves. 

Bruce heard his boarding number and grabbed his luggage.  
\--  
Hal waved to one of his friends- a fellow instructor- as he split across the airstrip in the sweltering heat. The smile on his face wouldn’t give away just how hot he was under his flight suit. 

He made it into the cool of his on-base housing. The house was massive, larger than Hal needed. A two-story with, three bedrooms, two baths, and fully furnished. Although, he rarely ever went upstairs. The Air Force had set him up nicer than he expected. Hal kept all of his things-two duffles with a small number of clothes in his downstairs bedroom. Most of his clothes, his uniforms, were supplied from the base. 

He undid the zipper on his flight suit before fishing for his phone. With his time-off, he considered calling Bruce and just chatting. But as his thumb hovered over Bruce’s contact, Hal decided he wanted to do more than hear Bruce’s voice. 

Besides, Bruce was probably too busy to take a call. That gave Hal another idea as he checked the time on his phone.  
\--

Bruce, after checking into his hotel, drove to Fort Maxwell, his GPS as a guide. It was late, just around ten thirty pm, Bruce wasn’t even sure if Hal was still awake or on base. However, he felt the anticipation in his bones as he practically rehearsed what he would say, still not quite getting it right. 

When he arrived at the base he found a guard in a security booth who had stopped him. Bruce was unaware of what he was supposed to do and began to wonder why the hell he flew out here. This idea of his was not well thought out.

The guard’s voice snapped him from his doubts, “What can I do for you, sir?” 

“I’m...I’m here to see Captain Jordan. Hal Jordan.” 

“Sorry. Jordan’s on leave.” 

Leave? Bruce furrowed his brows.”Where did he go?” 

“I’m not given that information. I-” 

Bruce held up his hand realizing he was going to get no further with the guard.”Thanks for your help.” He slid into reverse and parked up off the road leading into Fort Maxwell. Maybe he should have called ahead of time. 

His phone began to ring from inside the cupholder, Hal’s sleepy selfie showing up. Bruce picked it up, answering the call, but before he could say anything, Hal’s voice cut through.

“Bruce?” He was laughing. 

“Hal.” 

“Where are you?”

“I’m-where are you?” Bruce smiled just hearing his voice, his hand gripping the steering wheel. He couldn’t begin to wonder why Hal had asked that. 

“I’m standing on the ground floor of Gotham General. I asked the front desk where you were. They told me ‘Dr. Wayne is on vacation’. I told them there was no way. Are you really on vacation?” 

An F-16 broke through the night sky, it’s flashing lights illuminating the inside of Bruce’s car. Bruce sighed before chuckling deeply.”You won’t believe this.” 

“You’re at Fort Maxwell?” 

“I am.” 

Hal’s laughter filled the line. Bruce rubbed his forehead, a little upset but glad they shared the same idea.”I heard the fighter.”

“What do we do now?” 

“Just stay put for the next six hours. I’ll get on the next flight back.”

“Are you sure-” 

“Bruce, I have to be back on Monday anyways.” 

“Okay then. I’ll stay right here.” 

“Hey Bruce,” Hal said quietly as Bruce was about to hang up. 

“Yeah?” He responded, keeping the phone to his ear. 

“I can’t wait to see you.” 

\--  
Bruce waited. He kept himself awake by sightseeing a bit. He had been to Coast City before but the city seemed much more alive at night. He could see exactly what Hal had missed out here. It was near early morning when Hal's plane landed and he called Bruce. Hal came out of the airport carrying his duffle. He easily saw Bruce among the sea of people leaving or entering the airport. 

As soon as they got into Bruce’s rental, he pulled Hal in for a kiss. Hal was taken aback and began to laugh against Bruce’s lips. Bruce pulled back, his blue eyes scouring Hal for some small change. Other than his brown hair being short on the sides, it was still Hal. 

Despite how they departed, it felt like they had just found each other after years. 

So much could have been said, instead, they sat in the bustling airport, as the sun came up, lips locked together in a tender embrace. 

This time, their time together wasn’t going to be wasted or taken for granted. Bruce vowed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you don't mind dropping a little feedback to let me know the following: Would you prefer if, in future stories, Bruce flies out to Coast City or he moves to Coast City and practices medicine there? OR. Hal remains in his instructor position and is back near Gotham? (I have ideas on both but I prefer to know what you guys think. And I am really torn between those. So I might have another fic or two following this one.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this part, I loved writing it. 💖😊 
> 
> (Final sidenote. Because Whumptober is coming up and I want to try my best to be apart of it, I have a side Tumblr @astridswritingandpointlesspost. You can follow that or just lurk on it occasionally. I try to post writing updates as well as links and my master list can be found on there. My whumptober stories will most likely consist of multiple fandoms. BSG 1978, The A-team, and of course DC. I plan to branch out with more of my favorite characters and ships. Okay, sorry, thanks.😊)

**Author's Note:**

> hi. yeah, it's me..twice in one day.
> 
> Originally...I wasn't going to post twice in one day but I spent the entire day writing and I really love how this turned out. I might write a part two. Don't know yet but I do have an idea. (Ever since I got over writer's block, I've been on a roll. Watch me jinx myself.) 
> 
> Anywhoo. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
